


Vines and Kudos

by Links6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 21st Century, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Communication, Eventual Fluff, Healing, Injury Recovery, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Lack of Communication, M/M, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, SO MUCH FLUFF, Social Networking, Vines, and then... angst, but Iwaizumi does, emojis, fluff tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Links6/pseuds/Links6
Summary: 21st Century communication skills are certainly something that Iwaizumi Hajime had always lacked, yet, maybe that's exactly what Oikawa needs..





	Vines and Kudos

It wasn't always like this.

In the beginning, at least.

They were friends, kind of, but it grew with time.

It hadn't been quite a friendship at the start though.

 

Oikawa Tooru's love of internet _memes_ and _emojis_ and _mood_ simply bypassed Iwaizumi Hajime all together.

It wasn't simply a lack of interest, it was a lack of understanding. But, no matter how many _vines_ he'd been shown, Iwaizumi simply could not just get himself to the point where he'd actually care enough to _do it for the vine._

Iwaizumi would call him, but … couldn't the guy just _text him_ like a normal person?

But, that had been Oikawa's life. He revelled in it. He enjoyed the love and admiration and power it brought, all wrapped up in a neat package of _likes_ and _retweets_ and _hearts_ and _thumbs up._

 

_And then..._

 

The first time, he'd knocked his head against the shelves while they were re-packing the library at school, quite a bruise to show to for it. He ended up spending the rest of the afternoon being scolded by Iwaizumi Hajime, whom had taken it as his duty to ice the back of his head and keep him in the nurse's office.

The wait until the nurse came ended up with Iwaizumi finally agreeing in joining him at Volleyball club. At that point Iwaizumi wasn't certain if he was up to _making a snapchat_ about it.

 

The second time, Oikawa had fallen outside the gym in the parking lot, scraping both knees and his wrists deep enough to scar. He might've felt embarrassed by being carried piggyback if he hadn't been so busy apologizing for getting blood on Iwaizumi's clothes.

This time Iwaizumi agreed to spend the afternoon at his house. They'd started off with just videogames but ended up playing volleyball until sundown. At one point Iwaizumi -mid spike- was privy to a camera flash and ended up missing altogether, but Oikawa's post got the three hundred _hearts_ he was looking for and at that point Iwaizumi wasn't sure if the hearts were metaphorical or if he should be starting to be _concerned._ He was still pissed that he missed the spike due to the flash though - no matter how cool it looked. 

 

The third time was bad. Oikawa torn his patella-ligament before their season quarter finals, just after practice. He was walking down the steps to the school's entrance when his bag strap got caught on his feet and he ended up landing straight on his knee. The reaction was instant but healing certainly wasn't.

At first he'd been angry, a few punches came from his fists and he remembers screaming. Crying too. The front of Iwaizumi's shirt was soaked by the time he managed to catch his breath. But not once did Hajime leave. He just... stayed.

 

The scans.

The pain.

The physio.

The x-ray.

The tests.

 

He just... stayed.

 

Status update stayed the same though out: _unavilable._ Yet... Iwaizumi was _available_ for him. He appreciated it but couldn't really understand why. He reminded the young man that he'd deal with it on his own, but was ignored.

 

Once he was finally scheduled for surgery he'd updated all his accounts and had been quite happy with the response.

 

Friends texted him again.

 

Although... he hadn't seen them after the first week he was admitted to hospital. They all wished him well and sent him gifts and cards once he got home... but, by the end of the month they stopped dropping by.

 

They still texted him though.

 

They asked how he was and he'd reply with angry emojis and death and they would tell him to cheer up and that he'd be fine.

And then the door would open, Iwaizumi would walk in, homework in one hand and a bag of medicine and _healthy_ snacks in the other. Haijime would tutor him through the sections he couldn't get on his own, he'd even borrowed the teacher's notes for him to copy – though the notes certainly had not been easy for the young man to garner in the first place.

 

“I'm worried about you” everntually turned into “You're a dumbass”

when Hajime drops by unannounced on a Sunday afternoon and finds Oikawa with eyes swollen red from crying from frustration and pain.

 

“Are you okay?” worked its way up to “If you don't drink your medicine, I'll kick your ass”

when it was three in the morning, Oikawa was nauseous with pain and simply decided to _not_ tell anybody.

 

“Can I get you anything?” ended up as “Sit your ass down, I'm bringing an ice-pack”

when it was the fifth time when Oikawa almost blacks out whilst trying to push through and do all the stretches the surgeon, and later the physiotherapist, had suggested, all at once without properly pacing it. Though, Iwaizumi did give kudos to Oikawa for managing to _not_ pass out.

... But that's how Hajime is. 

He never _likes_ anything, but he brought Oikawa his school work every day.

He never _hearts_ anything, but he manages to see when Tooru's in pain and always _does_ something to fix it.

Hajime never answered texts though, but he would always answer if Tooru would call.

He never _thumbs-up_ anything, except for once while they were at the last physio-session and Oikawa was balancing perfectly on his right leg and asked Hajime if it looks okay. The brief smile that Hajime had gifted him with, along with his thumbs-up and chorous of _“Good job”_ seemed to build a fort of comfort Tooru find himself returning to every time he felt hopeless now.

 

And now... two years down the lane..

 

and somewhere along the lines...

 

Oikawa started to understand Hajime's own language.

 

Hajime still never texts back, but always stills answers Tooru's calls.

 

 _You're a dumbass_ (Are you hurt?)

 

 _Stop bullshitting me_ (I know you're in pain)

 

 _I'm going to kick your ass_ (because you never take care of yourself)

 

 _Let me take care of you_ (because I want to)

 

 


End file.
